Coeur bleu
by Whitetree-Nimloth
Summary: -Traduction de la fic de Lirenel- *challenge 2: bleu* La couleur préférée d'Edmund a toujours été le bleu. Mais c'était plus qu'une simple couleur - cela représentait la valeur la plus importante de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Coeur Bleu

**Auteur: ****Lirenel**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. ça, c'est le petit mot que je ne traduis pas.

**Note: **Ceci est la réponse au challenge 2: Bleu (pour plus d'info sur les challenges, voir le profil de l'auteur). L'histoire est en fait racontée à l'envers. Je vous conseille chaleurreusement de la lire dans ce sens, tout est très clair et facile à suivre.

* * *

Il existait deux opinions opposées sur la "vieille veuve Windmore", comme était souvent appelée Susan Pevensie Windmore derrière son dos. La première, maintenue par les adultes à l'imagination tarie, dont ses propres enfants adultes, était que Mrs Windmore était une vieille dame excentrique qui se complaisait à raconter des contes de fées aux enfants plutôt de se plaindre de son arthrite, comme selon eux elle devrait. En fait, elle agissait plus comme une enfant que comme une veuve de septante-quatre ans, de plus en plus ridicule et fofolle avec les années.

Pour tout les jeunes enfants qui la connaissaient, cependant, Nana Susan était la gentille dame qui fabriquait des cookies en racontant de merveilleuses histoires peuplées de dragons et de chevaliers et d'animaux doués de parole. Ses petits-enfants et arrières-petits-enfants se vantaient de ses histoires devant leurs camarades de classe, et la plupart d'entre eux pensaient que le meilleur moment d'une visite chez Nana était de s'asseoir tout près d'elle pendant qu'elle fabriquait la pâte à cookies tout en racontant ses histoires. Et Nana Susan leur racontait les histoires jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent trop vieux pour aimer les contes de fées et deviennent de tristes adultes comme leurs parents.

Un petit garçon, le plus jeune enfant de la plus âgées des petites-filles de Susan, adorait les histoires de sa Nana Susan plus que n'importe quel autre enfant qui les ait jamais entendues. Il voulait être tout comme le Grand Roi Paul ou le Roi Edward dans les contes, qui se battaient contre des géants et des sorcières; il voulait danser avec les faunes comme la Reine Lillian. Il voulait presser son visage dans la crinière d'Aslan, juste comme la reine Sarah l'avait fait.

Et, contrairement aux autres enfants, il était assez rusé pour remarquer quand Nana Susan se trompait dans ses histoires. Parfois, le Roi Paul devenait Peter, ou le Reine Lillian devenait Lucy. Parfois Edward était Edmund, et parfois la Reine Sarah était 'Je'. Le jeune garçon, audacieux comme son arrière-grande-tante, était le seul à avoir jamais demandé à Nana Susan si les histoires étaient vraies; et il la crut quand elle l'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé du living et lui déclara solennellement que, oui, les histoires s'étaient vraiment passées.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers sa Nana avec des grands yeux lorsqu'elle lui dit comment elle et ses frères et soeur avaient découvert Narnia, avaient vécu là pendant de longues années. Bien qu'il soit très jeune, il vit quand même que Nana Susan avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle lui dit qu'elle avait arrêté de croire en Narnia quand elle était devenue plus âgée, tout comme sa grande soeur à lui ne voulait plus écouter les histoires de Nana. Le petit garçon donna à Nana Susan un sourire assorti au sien quand elle lui dit comment, quand elle fut vieille et grise et toute seule, elle crut à nouveau. Quand le silence retomba, il ouvrit la bouche avec la question innocente d'un enfant. "Est-ce que je pourrais rencontrer Peter et Edmund et Lucy? S'il te plaît, Nana?"

Les yeux de sa Nana devinrent tristes de nouveau et elle chipota avec le bracelet tressé qui était autant une part de Nana que ses histoires et ses cookies. "Je suis désolée, chéri, mais ils sont partis aller vivre avec Jésus au Paradis il y a très longtemps." Elle sourit lorsque sa tête se baissa soudainement, embarrassé qu'il était d'avoir rendu sa Nana triste. "C'est pas grave. Je sais qu'ils sont heureux. Et j'ai mes souvenirs d'eux. Tu vois, je porte même leur souvenir sur mon poignet." Nana Susan lui tendit son bras pour que le garçon puisse voir les rubans décolorés qui formaient son bracelet: un doré, un vert, un bleu détonnant, envoûtant, tressés ensemble et attachés avec une petite attache en argent en forme de lys.

Le petit garçon s'était toujours posé autant de questions sur le bracelet que sur les histoires, alors il demanda avidement ce que se Nana voulait dire. Susan sourit, un doigt noueux caressant doucement les rubans, chacun à leur tour. "Le doré est pour Peter."

"Le Grand Roi!"

"Oui, le Grand Roi Peter, qui était appelé le Magnifique. Oh, comme la couleur lui va bien; et pas seulement parce que ses cheveux étaient aussi dorés que la crinière d'Aslan. son coeur était d'or pur et son sourire éclairait une pièce comme le soleil. Il était né pour être un roi, et il n'a jamais déshonoré sa couronne. Je ne pourrais pas choisir de meilleure couleur pour représenter mon grand frère."

Susan posa ensuite ses doigts sur le ruban vert. "Je me rappelle Lucy avec le ruban vert car elle était toujours si pleine de vie. Elle était plus à l'aise dans les bois et les champs de Narnia qu'elle ne l'a jamais été dans notre château à Cair Paravel. Et elle n'a jamais perdu cela quand nous sommes retournés en Angleterre; elle courait tout le temps, pieds nus et sans un souci au monde, sur l'herbe. Elle n'avait qu'à rire et les oiseaux avaient l'air de rire avec elle. Oh oui, Lucy était la vie."

La main de Nana Susan s'arrêta un instant, les doigts oscillant au dessus du dernier ruban. Il était d'une jolie nuance de bleu, dont le garçon saurait plus tard qu'elle s'appellait indigo. Maintenant, cependant, il regardait, curieux, alors que les yeux de Nana Susan se fixaient sur le ruban. Quand elle parla à nouveau, sa voix était douce. "Celui-ci... celui-ci est une ruban très spécial."

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils en regardant le bracelet. "Pour Edmund?"

"Oui."

Quand elle ne continua pas, le jeune garçon décida qu'il devait encourager sa Nana avec une question. "Pourquoi est-ce que le ruban d'Edmund est bleu?"

Le regard de Susan se perdit dans le lointain, vers le souvenir de son petit frère adoré et de la couleur qui avait régi sa vie. Les rides près de ses yeux se creusèrent pendant qu'elle sourit. "Parce que bleu est sa couleur préférée."

* * *

**Note de la traductrice:**

J'ai choisi cette fic, pas très longues (il y a encore 2 ou 3 chapitre, pas beaucoup plus grands que celui-ci, car j'aime beaucoup cette évocation d'Edmund. Sans compter le talent évident de l'auteur, qui s'est mise au défi d'écrire une série de fics avec comme inspiration une série de mots qui se trouve sur son profil. Ce sont toutes de très belles fics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Edmund était presque certain que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, et vite, Susan allait probablement essayer de démembrer Lucy. Vu qu'il les aimait toutes les deux, cela ne semblait pas être une issue très agréable. C'est pourquoi il se mit rapidement entre les deux filles avec un grand sourire sur son visage. "Susan, ça te dirait de m'accompagner pour une promenade?"

Susan ne déplaça pas son regard furieux du visage désolé de Lucy. "Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, Edmund..."

Une main gentille mais ferme, posée sur son bras, la stoppa au milieu de son excuse. Elle leva les yeux vers les yeux sombres d'Edmund. "Su. S'il te plaît. Juste une petite promenade."

"D'accord," grogna-t-elle, et se déplaça comme un ouragan vers le placard du hall pour prendre son manteau d'automne. Il faisait plutôt frais dehors, aussi le frère te la soeur s'assurèrent de porter leurs manteaux et écharpes lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers le parc du voisinage.

Edmund offrit son bras à Susan, mais elle roula des yeux. "Je suis parfaitement capable de marcher sans l'aide de personne, Ed," répliqua-t-elle acidement, toujours fâchée de sa dernière dispute avec Lucy, qui était venu bien trop tôt après encore une autre dispute avec Peter. Susan se sentit directement mal; d'entre tout ses frères et soeur, Edmund était le seul qui ne semblait pas en avoir particulièrement après elle, et elle ne voulait pas chasser loin d'elle la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait vraiment parler quand elle était à la maison.

Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en faire. Là où Peter aurait sans doute été blessé de son rejet, ou Lucy été troublée, Edmund se contenta de hocher la tête et planta ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il savait qu'elle passait juste ses nerfs, et était prêt à être la cible de sa colère afin qu'elle puisse se refroidir en étant relâchée. Pour cette même raison, le début de leur promenade fut silencieux et court, Edmund laissait l'air piquant et le rythme pressé apporter un semblant de calme à sa soeur.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent au lac au milieu du parc, cependant, leur rythme s'était ralenti et Susan semblait respirer plus facilement. Un regard vers Susan avertit Edmund qu'elle se sentait un peu honteuse de sa conduite; mais elle lui lançait aussi des regards méfiants qui indiquaient qu'elle s'inquiétait de ce dont il voulait lui parler. Aussi le jeune homme introduit la conversation en demandant des nouvelles des amis de sa soeur, lui permettant ainsi de parler des choses de la vie qu'elle appréciait: être entre amis, aller à des fêtes, s'habiller avec de beaux vêtements.

Finalement, Susan se trouva à court de choses à dire et ils se retrouvèrent en plein silence de nouveau. Après un moment, Susan soupira. "D'accord, Edmund, dis le donc!" insista-t-elle, le ton de sa voix insinuant son énervement.

Edmund eut l'air vraiment étonné. "Dire quoi?"

"Tu penses que je devrais faire semblant avec toi et Peter et Lucy, participer à ce jeu de Narnia que nous avions l'habitude de jouer." C'était tout ce dont les disputes consistaient ces jours-ci, Susan prétendant que Narnia était un jeu, Lucy était bouleversée, Peter ne comprenais pas.

"En fait, je ne crois pas que tu devrais."

_Ca_, ça surprit Susan. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était tout à fait honnête avec elle, mais elle ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait avoir une opinion tellement opposée à celle de Lucy et Peter. Surtout Peter, vu que Edmund avait tendance à suivre l'exemple de son frère en tout. "Quoi?"

Edmund les mena à un banc et ils s'assirent. Son visage était sérieux, ses yeux clairs. "Je ne crois pas que tu doives croire que Narnia est réel."

"Mais... Lucy et Peter..."

Il haussa les épaules. "Lucy et Peter croient que Narnia est réel parce qu'ils ne peuvent concevoir aucune autre possibilité; ils ont trop de foi que pour ne _pas _croire. Je crois que Narnia est réel à cause de ce que j'ai _appris_ là-bas, de comment j'ai changé à sa lumière. Mais ce changement n'est pas interdépendant avec la réalité du monde de Narnia, parce que j'ai trouvé la même chose _ici_. En croyant aussi en Narnia, cela rend la lumière que j'ai trouvé d'autant plus réelle." Edmund regarda vivement sa soeur. "Susan, tu n'a pas à croire en Narnia, pour précisément la même raison que nous ne pouvons pas y retourner: nous devons trouver Aslan dans _ce _monde."

Susan secoua la tête, s'appuyant sur le dossier du banc, ses bras croisés. "Aslan était juste quelqu'un que nous avons inventé, Edmund. Il n'_existe _pas."

Peter se serait enflammé face au blasphème, Lucy aurait peut-être pleuré. Edmund se contenta d'hocher la tête. "Peut-être que nous avons bien inventé un Lion qui parle. Peut-être que nous avons créé l'idée d'une Table de Pierre, imaginé qu'il est mort pour ma trahison et qu'il est ensuite revenu à la vie. Mais ne vois-tu pas, Susan? Même si tout cela était une histoire, _c'est quand même arrivé._ C'est arrivé _ici_. Et il n'est pas mort juste pour _me _sauver, il est mort pour sauver _le monde entier."_

Susan grimaça quand elle compris finalement ce à quoi Edmund faisait allusion. Elle aurait dû savoir que sa fréquentation de l'église aurait cette conséquence. Susan se leva, réarrangeant son écharpe autour de son cou, indiquant clairement qu'elle souhaitait partir. "Ca m'est égal que tu essaie de m'évangéliser, Ed. Même si je suis contente de voir que tu as compris que Narnia était partiellement inspiré par les histoires de la Bible que Maman et Papa nous racontaient."

Edmund fronça les sourcils, mais se leva quand même pour qu'ils puissent continuer à marcher vers la maison. "Ce n'est pas... Susan, ce n'est pas ce que je voulait dire. Narnia n'a pas été _inspiré_ par les histoires de la Bible; elles sont semblables parce que Dieu a décidé d'agir de manière similaire dans deux mondes. Mais ce qui est _important_ est que tu te rende compte..."

Susan se retourna vers lui, en colère. "Non! Je m'en _fiche_, Edmund. Je suis heureuse comme je suis. Je n'ai pas _besoin_ d'être sauvée de quoi que ce soit, alors ne m'embête pas avec ça!"

Comprenant qu'insister à ce moment ne ferait que donner une raison d'exploser à son humeur versatile, Edmund décida sagement de s'empêcher de lui en parler plus longuement. Ils marchèrent le reste du chemin dans un silence presque complet, excepté pour une conversation superficielle sur le temps et leurs écoles. Juste devant la porte, cependant, Edmund l'arrêta. Susan lui envoya un avertissement du regard, mais il l'ignora. "Susan, s'il te plaît, promets-moi juste quelque chose."

"Quoi?" répliqua-t-elle.

Il glissa un petit livre relié de cuir hors de sa poche et le lui donna. "Prends le. Tu ne dois même pas le lire pour le moment. Juste... garde le pour quand tu en auras besoin." Il n'avait aucun doute pour lui qu'un jour elle aurait certainement besoin du livre. En fait, il avait le glacial pressentiment qu'elle en aurait besoin très bientôt.

Susan soupira en lisant les lettres d'or sur la couverture, épelant 'La Sainte Bible'. "Pourquoi dois-tu insister avec ça Edmund?"

Il sourit et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux; bien que plus jeune il était quand même plus grand que sa soeur. "Parce que le bleu est ma couleur préférée," dit-il simplement et il avança à travers la porte et entra dans la maison, sa soeur à ses côtés.

xxxx

Trois semaines plus tard, Susan entra de nouveau dans la maison assombrie, seule cette fois-ci. Elle enleva son chapeau noir et voilé et ses gants noirs. Son visage pâle était figé avec détermination alors qu'elle marchait résolument vers sa chambre et qu'elle pris la Bible là où elle l'avait laissée, oubliée, dans le tiroir de son bureau. Avec une sombre détermination elle passa à côté des fleurs qui lui avaient été envoyées "en condoléances pour sa perte" de la part d'une quantité de gens qu'elle connaissait à peine et dont elle se fichait éperdument. Debout devant la cheminée froide, elle y jeta le livre avec un grognement féroce. Des mains tremblantes prirent les allumettes sur la cheminée. Alors qu'elle en allumait une, les yeux rouges de Susan furent subjugués par la flamme tremblotante. elle hésita et, quand la flamme se rapprocha trop près de ses doigts, elle l'éteint vite. Elle jeta un regard furieux sur la cheminée, jeta les allumettes à terre et s'en alla en coup de vent, laissant le livre au milieu des cendres.

Tout les jours après celui-là elle accomplit le même rituel, tint l'allumette allumée au-dessus de la cheminée jusqu'au tout dernier moment avant de la souffler, incapable de se forcer à finir l'acte qui la libérerait de ses mots moqueurs. _Je suis heureuse comme je suis. Je n'ai pas _besoin _d'être sauvée. Je suis heureuse comme je suis. _A la place elle hurla, elle pleura, elle fixa le vide, insensible. Elle se désola et elle haït, haït le monde et Dieu et elle-même.

Et puis, un jour, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'allumettes dans la boîte. Son rituel désormais impossible, son regard se perdit un moment avant qu'elle ne prenne une longue inspiration et ramasse le livre dans la cheminée. Susan le prit dans la chambre des garçons et s'assit au bureau d'Edmund. Elle sortit son mouchoir et frotta doucement les cendres et la suie sur la couverture, avant de l'ouvrir.

Le livre s'ouvrit aisément à une page bien usée. Des marques au crayons soulignaient un court verset. _L'amour ne se plaît pas dans le mal mais se réjouit dans la vérité. Il protège toujours, espère toujours, persévère toujours. L'amour ne fait jamais défaut. _*****

Susan sentit un noeud se former dans sa gorge, mais elle secoua la tête pour essayer de la faire partir. Elle commença à fermer le livre, mais ses yeux vire un éclair de couleur qu'ils n'avaient pas vu auparavant à travers sa vision floue. Là, marquant la page, marquant le verset, marquant les derniers mots d'Edmund, était un long ruban d'un bleu indigo.

Elle le retira en tremblant de la pliure du livre. Il était un peu abîmé sur les bords, et froissé de façon permanente alors qu'elle le frottait entre son pouce et ses doigts. D'un mouvement rapide, Susan rassembla le ruban bleu dans son poing. Tout en le serrant contre sa poitrine, Susan pleura.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice**

*****J'ai traduit le verset de la Bible directement de l'anglais. Je ne sais pas d'où il est issu et ne peut donc retrouver la traduction française. Enfin, sa signification est bien assez claire!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Lucy n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait offrir à son frère pour son anniversaire. Bien sûr, c'était toujours difficile de trouver un cadeau pour Edmund, ne fût-ce que parce qu'il avait tendance à ne vouloir que des choses dont il avait _besoin,_ comme des chaussettes. Ou d'autres choses ennuyantes, vu que lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait, il lui avait suggéré que des nouveaux ciseaux ne lui seraient pas de trop. Ce qui ne l'aidait décidément pas.

Son frère et sa soeur ne l'aidaient pas non plus. Peter avait aussi suggéré la paire de ciseaux car, apparemment, il était fatigué d'avoir à prêter les siens à Edmund (Lucy lui avait dit que, si il était tellement dérangé par ça, _il _n'avait qu'à être ennuyeux et acheter des ciseaux à Edmund). Susan ne lui fut d'aucune aide non plus, lui déclarant qu'Edmund adorerait ce qu'elle lui offrirait de toute façon, juste parce que cela venait d'elle. Bien que Lucy sache que c'était vrai, elle voulait tout de même lui offrir quelque chose de _significatif_.

Surtout après l'été passé. Bien qu'elle et Edmund soient retournés à Narnia pour la troisième fois, cette fois-ci avec leur cousin Eustache, Aslan leur avait dit à tout les deux qu'ils ne seraient plus autorisés à revenir à nouveau. Bien qu'elle sache qu'Edmund avait accepté le décret d'Aslan avec son habituelle calme dignité, Lucy savait aussi qu'il était un peu déprimé à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Narnia, même s'il pouvait trouver Aslan en Angleterre. Elle le savait, parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Et les anniversaires étaient toujours difficiles, vu qu'ils les avaient déjà fêtés une fois auparavant, et ils leur ramenaient des souvenirs d'années passées. C'est pourquoi Lucy voulait donner à son frère quelque chose qui réjouirait son coeur, pour lui rappeler qu'il serait toujours le Roi Edmund où qu'il vive, pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne savait juste pas ce que ce cadeau serait.

Alors que l'anniversaire d'Edmund approchait, Lucy n'avait toujours pas de cadeau. C'était frustrant et tracassant, et elle passa deux bonnes heures à se balader dans le marché, priant Aslan afin qu'elle puisse trouver _quelque chose _à offrir à son frère. Bientôt l'après-midi approcha de sa fin, et Lucy se résigna à appliquer son plan bis. Elle entra dans un magasin de couture et était en train d'examiner leur collection de ciseaux quand _il _lui sauta aux yeux.

Se retournant, elle se pencha tout près afin de mieux le voir. Son souffle se coupa. C'était _parfait._ Avec une rapide prière de remerciement, elle se dépêcha de faire son achat et couru jusqu'à la maison pour être à temps pour le dîner.

XXXX

Après le souper, les quatre enfants se rassemblèrent dans la chambre des garçons. Leurs parents avaient déjà donné ses cadeaux d'anniversaire à Edmund (Mr. Pevensie lui avait donné un livre de droit sur lequel Edmund avait pratiquement salivé. Mrs Pevensie lui avait non seulement acheté des ciseaux, mais aussi une agrafeuse et un très beau stylo.). Les enfants, par contre, préféraient donner leurs cadeaux entre eux.

Le premier, Peter, le plus âgé, sourit pendant qu'Edmund baragouinait sur le couteau de poche très détaillé que, Lucy le savait, il avait épargné et ramassé les fonds de tiroir pour pouvoir l'acheter. Susan lui avait cousu un coussin, le sceau royal d'Edmund brodé dans chaque coin. Edmund, qui avait tendance à considérer le sommeil comme une science qu'il se devait de perfectionner, l'adorait manifestement.

Puis ce fut le tour de Lucy. Elle sourit d'excitation en lui tendant la petite boîte bien emballée. Edmund la déballa minutieusement, ouvrit la boîte avec une impatience contenue. Son sourire devint confus quand il vit ce que la boîte contenait. "Heu, Lu? Tu es sûre que tu ne m'a pas donné le cadeau de Susan?"

Lucy roula les yeux. "C'est le tien, bêta. Fais moi confiance."

"Mais... c'est un ruban à cheveux." Peter cacha son sourire devant la voix pathétique, confuse d'Edmund, pendant que Susan gloussait et essayait de jeter un oeuil sur le ruban qu'Edmund tenait à présent maladroitement dans sa main.

Cela n'intimida pas Lucy, ni ne fit disparaître son sourire. "Le ruban n'est pas l'_important, _Ed. Regarde la _couleur."_

Docile, Edmund jeta un autre coup d'oeuil au ruban. Sa confusion fut lentement remplacée par un air complice. Un air qui se transforma en un sourire. "C'est parfait, Lucy. Comment l'as-tu trouvé?"

Lucy lui offrit ce sourire spécial qui daignait l'illuminer quand elle pensait à un être en particulier. "Aslan. Je voulais te donner quelque chose pour te rappeler Narnia. J'ai vu le ruban et me suis souvenue de ce que tu avais dit à propos de la couleur et j'ai su qu'Aslan voulait que tu l'aies, pour te rappeler d'être toujours, eh bien, toi-même."

Edmund regarda le ruban de nouveau, son bleu indigo ressortant vivement dans sa mémoire. Son esprit se dirigea vers le passé, où il avait pris ce bleu et tout ce qu'il signifiait comme but dans sa vie. Dans ce monde, où le bleu était une couleur triste, cela lui fit du bien de se rappeler la signification qui se trouvait derrière cette teinte précise. Toujours en souriant, Edmund attira sa petite soeur dans une forte étreinte. "Tu me connais trop bien, Lucy. Je le garderait toujours précieusement."

Lucy le serra tout aussi fort, heureuse de sa joie. "Je sais que tu le feras. C'est ta couleur préférée, après tout."

Edmund rit, un rire léger et heureux, et décida que Lucy avait mérité de bonnes chatouilles. Peter et Susan furent heureux de l'assister dans cette tâche, et bientôt tout les quatre étaient écroulé de rire en un tas d'enfants rouges et souriants, souriants de leur joie d'être ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de la traductrice: **Dans ce chapitre sont utilisé des termes sans traduction française, qui désignent des êtres inventés. Ils sont à consonnance anglophone; un "vrai" traducteur tenterait peut-être d'inventer des termes correspondants qui sonnent français, mais personnellement je les laisse dans la version originale.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Peter n'était habituellement pas très porté à remarquer ce que son frère portait. Ses soeurs, oui, car c'était toujours une bonne idée de remarquer et de complimenter les robes et rubans des deux reines. Habituellement, cependant, Edmund pouvait porter un des corsets de Susan et Peter ne le remarquerait même pas (Pour sa défense, il _avait _eu une concussion cette fois-là).

Maintenant, cependant, les circonstances étaient différentes et Peter remarquait _tout _à propos de son frère, chaque mouvement et chaque geste, chaque bruissement de ses habits. C'était sans doute parce que Peter, Susan et Lucy venaient de passer un an sans savoir si Edmund était vivant ou non, 'ou non' étant la possibilité la plus probable et l'opinion de la plupart en Narnia. Ce n'était que deux mois auparavant que Peter et son équipe d'éclaireurs avaient été sauvés par une armée de Woads humanoïdes teintés de bleu. Deux mois depuis qu'il avait appris que ces mêmes Woads avaient aussi sauvé Edmund des Créatures Maudites***** qui l'avaient capturé, et qu'ils l'entraînaient selon leur culture. Deux mois depuis qu'il avait ramené Edmund à la maison, amincit mais _vivant._

Avoir son petit frère de retour, après un an passé à penser qu'il était sans doute mort, avait tendance à laisser un grand frère hypersensible à tout ce qui concernait le petit frère en question. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Peter remarqua qu'Edmund portait à présent plus de bleu que jamais auparavant. Il portait du bleu pour ses habits normaux, de tous les jours, et refusait de porter aucune autre couleur quand ils rencontraient d'importants dignitaires. Edmund envisageait même de changer la teinture de ses armes en azur plutôt qu'en vert. Peter, bien sûr, faisait facilement et avec inquiétude le lien entre cette augmentation dans la fréquence d'apparition des vêtements bleus et l'importance que les Woads avaient mise sur cette couleur, entre les vêtements bleus et le léger bleu qui tachait toujours la peau d'Edmund.

Cela dérangeait Peter. Il était incroyablement reconnaissant aux Woads d'avoir sauvé Edmund de ses ravisseurs. Il leur était reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé sa propre vie et celles de ces soldats et des civils qu'ils protégeaient. Cependant, Peter avait très difficile à pardonner aux Woads pour avoir _gardé _Edmund, et refusé de le laisser contacter sa famille pour au moins leur dire qu'il était vivant. Oh, il comprenait très bien qu'il s'agissait d'une objection culturelle, qu'ils devaient attendre d'avoir intégré Edmund dans leur société avant de lui faire confiance. Peter n'aimait simplement pas ça. Il n'aimait pas qu'ils aient apprécié son frère, ou qu'ils l'aient adopté dans leur clan. Et il n'aimait pas tout particulièrement qu'Edmund maintienne ses liens avec cette adoption, qu'il appelait de son propre gré son mentor Woad 'père-chorl' et les enfants du village ses 'frères-chorl' et 'soeurs-chorl'. Aussi Peter n'était pas particulièrement heureux quand Edmund portait le bleu de son clan adoptif.

Bien sûr, Peter ne dirait jamais rien de tout ceci à Edmund, car Peter avait tendance à garder ses vexations au plus profond de lui-même. Sans mentionner qu'il savait qu'Edmund était presque délirant de joie d'être de retour à la maison et que Peter ne voulait pas dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour changer ça.

Peter aurait du savoir, cependant, qu'il n'était pas le seul de sa fratrie à garder un oeil attentif sur le plus jeune roi. C'est pourquoi il n'aurait pas dû être surpris quand, au dîner, Susan fit un commentaire sur le fait qu'Edmund allait avoir de plus de vêtement bientôt s'il continuait à porter les mêmes tout le temps. Edmund, bien sûr, ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait. Lucy leva les yeux au plafond. "Elle veut dire que tu mets toujours les mêmes tenues et qu'elles commencent à s'abîmer. Pourquoi mets-tu toujours tes vêtements bleus ces jours-ci, Ed?"

La question, posée si innocemment, fit que Peter se tendit presque imperceptiblement. Edmund ne sembla pas le remarquer, heureusement, bien qu'il soit habituellement capable de lire à travers chaque mouvement de Peter. "Et bien, je crois que c'est parce que vivre avec les Woads m'a rappelé pourquoi le bleu est ma couleur préférée. Pour les Woads, le bleu, et particulièrement l'indigo, est la couleur de l'_healyf."_

"Healif?" demanda Lucy, ses yeux se fronçant d'incompréhension.

Edmund sourit, se redressant légèrement sur sa chaise. "Healif, c'est la loyauté, cette sorte d'amour fidèle qui vous rend prêt et impatient de risquer la mort dans le but de protéger. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas, qui ont oublié comment aimer, sont considérés comme pas rien de plus que des morts vivants jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient retrouvé. Porter du bleu est un rappel de toujours garder l'healyf."

Peter garda son visage l'image même du calme. "La loyauté et l'amour de son clan."

Le regard sombre et souriant d'Edmund se fixa sur son frère. "Pour ma _famille,_" insista-t-il doucement, prenant bien soin d'arrêter son regard sur chacun des membres de sa famille, afin d'assurer Peter que, non seulement il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des liens d'Edmund avec les Woads, mais qu'Edmund pouvait _toujours _lire le coeur de son grand frère.

Lucy sourit lorsqu'elle vit Peter se détendre pour la première fois depuis près d'un an. Elle s'était inquiété qu'il ait pris l'adoption d'Edmund dans le clan Woad trop à coeur; Peter avait tendance à garder jalousement les affections de sa famille, celles d'Edmund encore plus que celles des filles. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû se rappeler qu'Edmund connaissait son frère tout aussi bien qu'elle, et savait juste quels mots dire pour aider Peter.

C'était encore mieux qu'Edmund était sérieux à propos de chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé. Déjà avant les Woads, Edmund avait été connu pour sa loyauté, pour sa dévotion à sa famille. L'année où il avait été parti leur avait montré combien ils dépendaient de son amour et de son soutien pour les guider jour après jour. Lucy, sage comme elle était, comprenait très clairement que le bleu qui avait taché la peau d'Edmund et qui teintait désormais ses habits était juste le signe extérieur de la nature même du coeur loyal et aimant de son frère. Après tout, le bleu avait toujours été sa couleur préférée.

* * *

*** **Si vous avez une autre traduction pour 'Fell Creatures', je suis prenante. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Dernier Chapitre

* * *

**

Il existait deux opinions opposées sur la petite Susan Pevensie, âgé de six ans. Les adultes, y compris ses propres parents, voyaient une adorable petite fille au coeur d'or qui adorait jouer avec ses poupées et ses frères et soeur. Les adultes admiraient ses boucles noires et son adorable sourire. Ils s'exclamaient avec bruit sur ses manières impeccables et ses questions précoces.

Pour ses frères et soeur, cependant, elle était surtout 'Susan la sévère'. Lucy était trop jeune encore pour comprendre que Susan obtenait _toujours _gain de cause, mais les garçons ne se faisaient pas d'illusions. Peter se contentait de laisser Susan insister pour que tout le monde joue comme elle le voulait, surtout parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça quand elle pleurait et criait, et parce qu'il pouvait toujours s'en aller jouer avec ses amis si ça l'ennuyait trop. Edmund, âgé de quatre ans, endurait les jeux de Susan parce que Peter le faisait.

Ce jour-là, cependant, il pleuvait, ce qui privait Peter de son plan de fuite habituel. Il avait _essayé _d'ignorer les implorations de Susan visant à l'impliquer dans son jeu, mais elle savait toujours comment l'enrôler dans celui-ci de toute façon. C'est pourquoi Peter était déjà de mauvaise humeur alors qu'il était assis à son 'banc' (un grand atlas qu'il tenait en équilibre sur ses genoux) et qu'il dessinait sur une feuille de papier pendant que Susan jouait à l'institutrice. Edmund, assis à côté de son frère, semblait écouter Susan bien plus attentivement que Peter. Sauf quand il tendait le cou pour voir ce que Peter dessinait et se mettait dans le chemin de son frère, de plus en plus irrité, en attrapant son bras.

Susan prit un air sévère devant sa 'classe'. "Maintenant nous allons parler des couleurs. Ma couleur préférée est le rose parce que c'est joli et que les princesses portent du rose et Maman m'a promis une nouvelle robe rose pour Noël. Peter, quelle est ta couleur préférée?"

Peter soupira et dégagea Edmund de son bras, _une fois de plus._ "J'aime le bleu. Tu _sais _ça_, _Susan."

L' 'institutrice' ignora l'énervement de Peter et se tourna vers son petit frère. "Edmund, quelle est ta couleur préférée?"

Les yeux d'Edmund s'illuminèrent. "Bleu! J'aime le bleu!"

Bon, habituellement Peter était très tolérant avec son frère et avec le fait qu'Edmund aimait copier _tout _ce qu'il faisait. Mais il pleuvait et Peter s'ennuyait et il en avait marre qu'Edmund le suive et lui _vole _sa couleur préférée. "Tu ne peux pas aimer le bleu, c'est _ma _couleur préférée!" dit-il abruptement à Edmund.

Edmund le regarda avec de grands yeux sombres. "Mais j'_aime _le bleu! Le bleu est ma couleur préférée!"

Cela ne fit que rendre Peter encore plus fâché. "Non ce n'est pas ta couleur! Tu n'es qu'un petit copieur!"

Le pauvre Edmund ne savait sans doute même pas ce qu'était qu'un copieur; il savait juste que son grand frère était fâché et qu'il lui criait dessus. Son petit visage se renfrogna et il laissa s'échapper un cri plaintif, avant de se lever précipitamment et de courir hors de la pièce aussi vite que ses minuscules jambes le pouvaient. Susan n'était pas du tout contente avec ça. "Regarde ce que tu as fait, Peter!" le gronda Susan, les mains sur les hanches dans une imitation consciente de leur mère.

"Il fait juste le bébé," protesta Peter. Edmund était _à chaque fois _bouleversé par chaque petite chose que faisait Peter. Habituellement Peter arrivait à le calmer avant que les parents ne le remarquent, mais il lui semblait que sa journée allait encore s'empirer.

Il avait raison, car leur mère arriva bientôt sur le pas de la porte, portant un Edmund qui reniflait dans ses bras pendant que Lucy marchait à petit pas de bébé derrière elle, accrochée à la robe de Mrs. Pevensie par une main. En voyant Susan, Lucy la lâcha et trotta vers sa soeur, babillant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Mrs. Pevensie, cependant, avait focalisé son attention sur le petit garçon qu'elle transportait et sur le garçon plus âgé qui s'était levé en urgence, sa culpabilité inscrite sur son visage.

Mrs. Pevensie soupira et s'assit sur le divan, Edmund toujours blotti contre elle, plaintif. "Peter," commença-t-elle, "ne voudrais-tu pas m'expliquer ce qui a autant dérangé ton frère?" Ce n'était pas une suggestion.

Peter regarda Edmund de travers pour lui avoir causé des problèmes. "Il fait le bébé, Maman," il répéta. "Je lui ai juste dit d'arrêter de me copier. Il peut se choisir une autre couleur préférée!"

"Mais j'aime le _bleu_!" gémit Edmund.

Mrs. Pevensie serra son petit garçon dans ses bras, lui murmurant des choses rassurantes pour le calmer. Alors que certains auraient considéré que les couleurs préférées étaient un bête sujet de dispute, Mrs. Pevensie avait quatre enfants à élever et avait vite appris que, pour un enfant, une couleur pouvait être considérée une question de vie ou de mort. Aussi elle traiterait ce problème comme le sujet sérieux dont il s'agissait. "Eddy," demanda-t-elle calmement," pourquoi aimes-tu le bleu?"

Edmund renifla. "Parce que _Peter _aime le bleu." Il jeta vite un regard à son frère, puis enfonça son visage contre sa mère.

Sa réponse ne servit qu'à prouver l'argument de Peter. "Tu vois! Il ne fait que me recopier!"

Mrs. Pevensie fut silencieuse un instant avant de parler gentiment à son plus vieil enfant. "Peter, sais-tu _pourquoi _Edmund te recopie?"

Peter n'y avait en fait jamais pensé auparavant. Il avait toujours supposé qu'Edmund voulait juste l'ennuyer. Mais le ton qu'employait sa mère indiquait qu'elle pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. "Non."

Tout en caressant les cheveux foncés de son plus jeune fils, Mrs. Pevensie sourit à Peter. "Il te recopie parce qu'il veut être comme toi, parce qu'il pense que tu es formidable. Peter... Edmund aime la couleur bleue parce que _tu _l'aime et qu'_il _t'aime _toi. _Aimer ce que tu aimes est une manière pour lui de t'aimer _toi._" Elle n'attendit pas que Peter réponde; elle voulait qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. "Et maintenant, c'est l'heure de la sieste pour certains. Peter, occupe toi un peu de Susan s'il te plaît pendant que je met Edmund et Lucy au lit." Il hocha la tête, le front plissé par la réflexion, et Mrs. Pevensie s'en alla avec ses deux plus jeunes, confiante que son fils, très intelligent, allait tout repenser et en tirer ses propres conclusions.

Peter y réfléchit _en effet_. Il réfléchit pendant une demi-heure entière, ce qui était plutôt long pour le jeune garçon énergique. Finalement, il atteint une conclusion et, se glissant hors de la cuisine où Susan et leur mère faisaient des cookies, il s'avança doucement vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son petit frère.

Il y trouva son petit frère roulé en boule et serrant Pig, son ours en peluche, très fort contre sa poitrine. Peter savait qu'il n'était pas censé réveiller son petit frère ou sa petite soeur pendant leur siestes, mais c'était important. Il secoua son frère par le bras, l'appelant doucement. "Edmund. Eddy." Le petit garçon ouvrit ses yeux tout ensommeillés, qui eurent besoin d'un instant avant de pouvoir se centrer clairement sur Peter. Les yeux d'Edmund s'éclairèrent à la vue de son grand frère, mais ensuite s'assombrirent rapidement en se souvenant qu'il lui avait crié dessus. Peter sourit, dans l'espoir de faire revenir cette joyeuse lumière. "Eddy, le bleu peut être ta couleur préférée, à toi aussi."

Son sourire s'agrandit quand la lumière revint _en effet_ dans les yeux d'Edmund. Peter grimpa dans le lit et attira son frère dans ses bras. L'instant ne durerait pas à jamais: cinq ans plus tard Edmund déclarerait avec colère que sa couleur préférée était le rouge. Un an plus tard, ils seraient trop occupés à diriger un royaume dans une armoire pour seulement penser à avoir une couleur préférée. Ce ne serait pas avant qu'Edmund ait quinze ans et Peter dix-huit que le plus jeune frère serait capable d'articuler entièrement la raison pour laquelle le bleu était sa couleur préférée.

Mais pour l'instant, Peter était juste heureux de savoir que le bleu était la couleur préférée d'Edmund; parce que le bleu était la manière par laquelle Edmund disait "Je t'aime."

_fin_


End file.
